It's fine, as long as it's you
by Mamaloot
Summary: Guren invites Chooki over for a sleepover and, well, it started with a kiss... Chooki/Guren,, Porn


I wrote shote choogure porn. Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Since his dad told him he was going to be staying at work late once again, Guren had taken the liberty of inviting his friends to sleep over. Because, really, as much as he loves his cat Max, having housemates that actually spoke to him was pretty great. But, as he discovered later, the only one not tied up by their family and could actually _come_ was Chooki, who arrived at his doorstep smiling and carrying video games.

Movies, games, and general talk took up most of their night until Chooki's next "flawless victory" made Guren tackle him to the floor in revenge. But even with the element of surprise Chooki proved superior —_again_, like usual— by easily slipping out of his grasp and jumping on him without mercy.

And that's how Guren finds himself pinned beneath the bigger boy, completely still, staring into his eyes. This close he sees how soft and mesmerizing the green of Chooki's eyes are, and with neither of them moving he can hear their collective breathing and the rapid thumping of their hearts and suddenly this is so, _so_ embarrassing. The heat rises to his head and he can't stop staring, even when Chooki starts to give him this strange look and the silence becomes unbearable.

"What…?" Guren says, and everything begins to move.

Chooki leans in and pushes their lips together. It lasts only a few seconds, but when they part Guren's face is red and his eyes are wide. A gasp hangs tight on his lips, the ones that Chooki just kissed, the ones that he leans in to kiss again. Not knowing what else to do Guren lets him, gasping again when Chooki sucks at his bottom lip, whimpering even when Chooki pushes against him and suddenly their bodies are _real _close and it's so, so warm.

When they separate again Chooki is staring down at the redhead, eyes wandering his face. After a few moments he smiles sheepishly. "...sorry."

"...huh?"

"Well you look like… you don't…" Chooki's voice trails off and he quickly looks away. If not for his confusion Guren would be amused seeing _Chooki_ being _flustered_ about something. "You didn't like that, did you…"

Guren gives a small confused noise, rather than a proper response, and tries to blink himself out of his little daze. In an attempt to sit up he notices that his wrists are still pinned above him. Chooki, noticing it as well, lets go and scrambles back to give Guren space.

Guren looks to him, but the kid is looking at everything _but_ him, finding particular interest in the stitches of the floor rug. Twiddling his fingers in his lap, Guren looks straight at the other boy. "Chook?"

"Ahh, sorry 'bout that. Uh." Chooki scratches the back of his head and laughs. The sound is a little too loud and fast and it fills the silence awkwardly. "I didn't mean to make this weird—"

"I liked it."

A beat, then Chooki's eyes finally meets Guren's. "What?"

"I mean, I'm still confused that you even wanted to k-k-k-k—" A squeak comes out of the redhead as he stumbles over _that_ word and he moves his hands around in weird, uncertain gestures. "That you like me?"

"So what about you?" Chooki asks. "You said you liked it?" He fidgets, moving a little closer.

Guren nods, swallows thickly when he can all but see the hope and excitement bursting behind green eyes. It's a look that makes his chest warm and his heart move faster and he's pretty sure he can't keep looking Chooki in the eye if he's going to keep staring at him like _that_.

"Yeah. But I mean, its _you_ so of course it's going to feel… nice? ...stop staring at me like that."

At that Guren puffs out his quickly reddening cheeks as if annoyed, but is stopped when Chooki grabs the hands sitting in his lap and leans in, ever so slowly, until their lips touch again. It's not a shock this time around, and Guren finds himself kissing back, though he isn't particularly sure about what he should be doing. He closes his eyes, follows the lead of a much more confident Chooki.

The only things he knows about kissing are from movies he's seen before, so, very awkwardly, he attempts to emulate the things he'd seen those couples do before. Moving his lips, his tongue, doing whatever seems right and Chooki does the same, only more aggressively. It ends up being sloppy and embarrassing but it feels _so good_ and Guren shivers lightly, moaning into Chooki's mouth as the other boy does the same.

There's drool dribbling down his chin; he notices it when they part and pull away, their panting breaths filling the silence. Embarrassed, and fuzzy, is how Guren feels. Like he's overheating. A sudden tingly feeling between his legs makes him flush and push his thighs together, as much as his sitting position would allow him to. It's even more embarrassing and he _couldn't_ let Chooki see—

But he does see, and when he hears the other boy clear his throat it's his turn to laugh nervously.

"Don't look, it's weird…" He starts, soon yelping when Chooki untangles one of their hands (when had they laced their fingers together?) and presses it against the small growing bulge in his pants. "Aah, aahh?" The hand rubs in circles, slowly but firmly. Guren twitches at the touch, whimpers, breath hitching when he opens his mouth to say something only for nothing to come out. He dumbly watches Chooki's hand move over it, feeling hotter and hotter as the moments pass.

Chooki then grabs Guren's free hands and places them over his own crotch, saying in a hushed voice "let's do it together," and smiling when Guren nods. They fumble around a little bit, messing with zippers and buttons until they're finally holding each other's dicks.

Neither of them have touched junk that wasn't their own before but at this point they don't particularly _care_. Guren grinds his palm against Chooki's dick, mimicking what had been done to him. In soft, firm circles, fingers rubbing against the head just every now and again. Chooki moans loudly and the sound is enough to make Guren feel proud, even as he's whimpering himself. With Guren, Chooki has taken a teasingly slow pace, making him wiggle his hips a bit impatiently.

"Chooki…" He whines.

"Hey… could you move for a sec?" Chooki replies instead, moving his hands to Guren's thighs. Guren blinks at him, obviously not understanding, so Chooki moves the redhead's legs for him, spreading them and slipping between them. With a little more shifting Chooki has the boy sitting in his lap, facing each other, their hips much closer than they were before.

So close that their erections are touching, hard and hot against each other and Chooki places his hand over both of them, rubbing them together.

"H-hey…!" Guren's voice falls off as he moans, his hips thrusting up without his permission. He shudders, his hands flying to his mouth while he watches, entranced, by the view. It's hot, so hot, _too hot so good_—

"Do you like it…?" Chooki, panting, looks up through his eyelashes at Guren. "... is it… good…"

Guren doesn't speak, just nods furiously. He's still looking, eyes half closed and watering, his face completely flushed. He's trying not to make noises but failing, the sounds slipping through the cracks in his fingers while he grinds his hips against Chooki's, who does the same. They push against each other, over and over and over. Chooki's hand moves faster, desperately rubbing until something inside feels like it's going to _burst_ and they both cry out, bodies shaking with their dry release.

Trembling, their dicks twitch, starting to soften against the hand holding them. Chooki lets go and they both collapse onto the floor, breathing harshly. A few moments pass then, only the silence is comforting. Eventually Guren sits back up, straightens himself out, and nervously watches as Chooki does the same. He feels too lightheaded and fuzzy to do anything else, so he just stays close and rests his forehead against Chooki's shoulder.

"Guren?"

"That was embarrassing…" Said boy mumbles, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the blond's torso.

Chooki takes the hint and smiles, hugging Guren back tightly. He laughs, softly, shaking, and Guren gently slaps the back of his head and tells him to shut up.


End file.
